the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Geneveive
вαѕι¢ ιиfσямαтισи Status: '''Alive & Active '''Current Name: '''Geneveive '''Nicknames: '''Genie, Gene, Genecake, Ev, Eve '''Username: Insanitycy2 Species: '''Canis Lupus Occidentalis '''Age: '''Roughly 8 moons '''Birth Date: '''August 19th '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Group/Pack/Clan: '''The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits '''Rank: '''Healer '''Sub-Unit Of TPOES: '''The Maids Of Ophelia '''Occupation: '''Maid '''Incipient: Loki Theme Song(s): * Comfortably Numb, ''Pink Floyd * ''Don't Cry, ''Guns N' Roses * ''Ugly, ''Nicole Dollanganger * ''Stressed Out, ''Twenty One Pilots * ''Little Do You Know, ''Alex & Sierra ρнуѕι¢αℓ '''Height (Pawpad to Shoulder): '''33 inches '''Length (Nose to Tail Tip): '''6.1 feet '''Weight: '''84 lbs. '''Pelt: '''Geneveive's fur is an interesting, but unattractive, mixture of browns and grays. Her underbelly is dark grey, while her main fur is a deep ebony. Splashes of brown, that sort of blends in with the grey, cover her coat. The texture is usually coarse, but there are some soft spots, such as her furry tail. '''Eyes: '''Her eyes are a dazzling light blue that look somewhat aquatic. '''Voice: '''Geneveive's voice is soft and comforting, but she stutters a lot when the attention is all on her. She also has a vague French accent. '''Proportions: '''She has very wide shoulders, and also a very furry neck, giving it the faint appearance of being larger. Her teeth are a bit shorter than normal, and her claws are about average. She has a large skull and normal ears, as well as average legs. Her tail is very plumy, although the caudal vertebrae itself is not lengthy. '''Scent: '''She carries the aroma of fresh mint and faint thyme. яєℓαтισиѕ Friends * Nyota' Known (Trust Rate: 100%) * Sunaki Known (Trust Rate: 99%) * Andromeda Known (Trust Rate: 98.5%) * Samael Known (Trust Rate: 98%) * Omen Known (Trust Rate: 97%) * Saturn Known (Trust Rate: 97%) * Luna Known (Trust Rate: 92%) Relatives No roleplayed relatives to record ρєяѕσиαℓιту * ''Uplifting:'' Geneveive knows what it's like to be gloomy, and tries to help others through it. She's a decent comforter, and will always be there for her friends. Whether it's a shoulder to cry on, a friend to rant to, or someone to just talk to normally, she'll be there in an instant. * ''Secretive: ''She usually hides her feelings, caging them up for as long as possible. She's also very sensitive, and does not take anything lightly. Every once in a while, she'll rant to a friend-in silent hope that they'll listen to her like she does them. * ''Self-Conscious: ''She is extremely self-conscious due to her clumsiness and her appearance. She has always been seen differently, perhaps even separated due to her unattractive pelt, and has always been very self-conscious because of it. * ''Clumsy: ''Geneveive is extremely clumsy, and tends to just generally knock stuff over. Her massive, fluffy tail doesn't help it, either. She'll occasionally step on her own paws, slip, or fall. * ''Intelligent: ''Despite her lack of battle skill, she is extremely intelligent. She makes up for the absence of her combat expertise with a quick-thinking, deep mindset. She has vast knowledge and a wonderful memory, as well. * ''Short-Tempered: ''Geneveive is very impatient, (excluding when she is in the middle of a procedure) and doesn't like when someone doesn't do something once she says it. If someone disobeys her, she tends to get annoyed, and will probably sass the victim. * ''Sharp-Tongued: She doesn't mind insulting someone or being sassy every once in a while. When she's extremely pissed, she'll probably start spitting insults until she feels satisfied or they listen. ѕтяєиgтнѕ & fℓαωѕ Strengths: * She has a very good memory. * She's a quick thinker, and tries to think stuff through. Although she does try to do this, she panics when most of the attention is focused on her, accept when she is in the middle of a medical procedure. * She is a very good story-teller, as well as a mediocre pup-sitter. * Geneveive is very good with herbs and maintaining calmness when she treats patients. * Although she has generally no combat knowledge, she does have a big frame. If she wanted to, she could ''maybe ''get a good hit in, if her clumsy paws didn't act up. * Despite her being clumsy, she is very stealthy. She eavesdrops a lot and usually isn't caught. She is silent; the only problem in it is when she tries to move. Flaws: * Not experienced in the field of battle/attack, making her prone or vulnerable to attack. * She is extremely sensitive to words and actions. * Her appearance is most definitely not the prettiest of them all; her eyes are the only thing that could really be considered physically beautiful about her. * She is very stubborn, and also pretty sassy when she needs to be. * Geneveive is clumsy beyond repair. * She holds grudges for a long, long time, and it is 99.99% probable that she won't apologize first. ℓιкєѕ & ∂ιѕℓιкєѕ Likes: * Story-telling * Watching the weather * Herbs in all * Helping others * Grooming herself * Observing in general * Wading in water * Pups * Breezes (preferably cool, it gets hot under her thick coat) Dislikes: * Bitter tastes * Pretty much any extremely physical activity * Being crowded * Having all the attention * Insects * Backstabbers fєαяѕ * Torture * Being embarrassed / made fun of * Being blamed / backstabbed * Someone being better than her at something she loves * Oblivion * Losing her talent, which is essentially one of the only interestingly pretty things about her * Drowning (hence why she only wades in water) * Being alone or without friends * History repeating itself ѕтαтιѕтι¢ѕ / ѕкιℓℓѕ '''Hunting <~> '�������������������� ' <~> '''4 ½ / 10 '''Fighting <~> '�������������������� '<~> '''6 / 10 '''Agility <~> '�������������������� '<~> '''2 ¾ / 10 '''Confidence <~> '�������������������� '''<~> '''3 / 10 '''Stamina <~> �������������������� <~> '''9 / 10 '''Intelligence <~> �������������������� '''<~> '''9 ¼ / 10 Category:Original Characters Category:Insanitycy2 Category:Wolves